sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Xiro the Hedgehog
Personal Info Full Name: Xirodius Lee F. Aliases: Xiro, Xir (sometimes by close friends), Bro (sometimes by Axio), C-cahuzz (by sometimes by Raymond) Xirokai (by Terusu), Zero (once accidentally by Dr. Eggman) Age: 16 Birthdate: June 10, 2014 (the year is currently 2030) Birthplace: Plymouth, England Current Residence: North Carolina, U.S.A. Gender: Male Species: Mobian Earth-born Hedgehog Height: 3'2 in. Weight: 40 lbs. (Earth-born Mobians are lighter) Eyes: Hazel Fur: Blackish-gray with white tuft of fur on chest Skin: Gray Clothing: White gloves, black ankle bracelets, white and dark gray shoes Likes: Lavender, Angel, friends Dislikes: Chaos Emeralds, Zeleo, Nibutu, Sonic Android, Dr. Eggman, Asterix, Ramen, Raymond juice, Crème's pranks, Terusu startling him, anyone messing with his friends, Axio being a spazzmatical, his last name, Raymond advertising Raymond juice Personality Xiro wouldn't breathe a word unless given a reason, and gets very defensive when one provokes him. He can, at times, be a pushover when it comes to people close to him (i.e Axio harassing him out of jealousy for Angel). He is rather quick to anger (i.e in Chatroom A, he shouted at Grammar Police to leave as soon as he found out he was even in the chatroom or killing Zeleo in vengeance), and gets so desperate in completing crucial missions or tasks that it'll almost kill him (i.e Xiro was bleeding badly while killing Zeleo). Friends and Foes Allies: Axio the Hedgehog, the Polyweathers, Terusu-Doru, Crème Doll, Taylor the Fox, Dart the Echidna, Miles D., Miranda Mongoose, his family, Borís, Sara the Rabbit, Bananas the Rabbit, James the Bear, Barry the Rabbit, Julia Wolverine Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Nibutu the Dark, Zeleo the Hedgebat, Tails Doll, Sonic Android (sometimes), Bean the Dynamite (formerly), Bark the Polar Bear (formerly), Nack/Fang the Weasel/Sniper (formerly), Coldsteel the Hedgeheg, Asterix of the Failmondyzzle, President Ramen Rivals: Axio the Hedgehog, Zeleo the Hedgebat Allies outside of Oc Adventurez: N8THEGR8, TA$MONEY Enemies outside of Oc Adventurez: Grammar Police, grammar_nazi.exe (im srs), surge.exe, Moo, Bell, Buttonman.exe Relations Agnes- Mother Angel- Crush Axio- Best friend/Stepbrother-to-be Borís- Stepfather-to-be Danny- Guardian Elijah- Guardian Iokwa- Father Raymond- Semi-long Lost Cousin Terusu- Guardian Combat Powers/Abilities: Has gravity modifying microchips in his shoes that allows him to alter his weight and the direction gravity is applied to him (i.e. he can fall to or walk on walls and ceilings) without affecting anyone else (he just got them though, and is very bad at handling them), He can use his G-chips to toggle "Temporary Useless Unnoticed Hovering" Ability Type: Flight (be careful) Transformations: Super, Hyper, Sue-per (lol jk) Attacks: Homing Attack, Gravity Slam, Enhanced Gravity Slam, Flip Kick, Wall Kick Advantages: His G-chips, skilled kicker, immunity to almost all snake poisons, dark fur Disadvantages: His G-chips, weak homing attacks, weak punches, contagious anger, dark fur Xiro is an offensive-type fighter. He will be the first to charge at the enemy, accidentally or not. Bio Childhood Agnes gave birth to Xirodius July 10, 2014 in Plymouth, England; his father had divorced Agnes when Xiro was three. When Xiro became six years old, he and his mother moved to Nievre, France, which is where he met Axio. The two became best friends and would go over to each other's houses to play video games. Sixteen years later, Nibutu attacked France with his army, forcing Xiro and his mother to flee to America, since every other European country was taken by Nibutu. Coming to America When Nibutu was making his way to France, Xiro and his mother moved closer to the coast of France so they escape before the boats became too overcrowded. To their dismay, the next morning Nibutu launches a surprise attack on the city, since it would take too long for G.U.N. to save it. Soon, Xiro and Agnes's attempts to escape together are proven to be futile as almost every boat is filled. The last boat could only accept one more person, but fortunately for Agnes and Xiro, Elijah, a trusted friend of Agnes, offered to take Xiro to America on his boat with Axio. On their way there, Elijah was harrased by Dr. Eggman, who was searching for Axio's chaos emerald. Axio and Xiro wake up in time to help fight Eggman off, but Axio accidentally sinks the ship. Not only did he sink the ship, he also had to sacrifice his chaos emerald in order to defeat the Mecha Lamprey, an aquatic robot built by Dr. Eggman. Due to its inability to cope with the powerful electromagnetic properties, the Mecha Lamprey was destroyed; Eggman managed to retrieve the unscathed emerald before it sank to the bottom of the sea. Since the ship sinking, Elijah had to force Axio and Xiro on safety rafts, leaving him to his apparent death. Fortunately, it turns out there was an extra raft, so Elijah used it to travel to Florida (by now, Xiro and Axio have already made it to North Carolina). Meeting the OCs Early on their trip to America, Elijah has already told the two other hedgehogs of his children, Dan, Angel, and her twin sister Sam (Sam was separated from the family by a fire). Xiro and Axio knew they couldn't just wait for their parents to arrive because of the following reasons: 1. They were only 16 and couldn't live alone until one of them became 18, and 2. Their houses weren't even finished. They ask Dan and Angel if they could stay with them until their parents come, but as soon as Xiro and Axio laid their eyes on Angel, they immediately fell in love (if you were to look at Xiro's face, you probably couldntt tell). Dan befriends the two (Axio not as much) and lets them in. Xiro and Axio are enrolled intohighh school by Dan, where they meet more friends. Trivia * In chatrooms, Xiro never uses internet slang and rarely types without correct grammar, much like Terusu, Grammar Police, and grammar_nazi.exe. * Xiro, unlike most other OCs, doesn't wear clothes (although he is known to dress on formal occasions). * Xiro's name was originally going to be Xirokai, but since I thought it would be too cheesy, I named him something even worse- Xirodius (pfft). * Xiro was, at one point, forced to be Taylor's boyfriend. This idea was scrapped because Xiro was supposed to be coupled with another OC, therefore, it is not canon. * Xiro is the first permanent OC of Oc Adventurez. * While Xiro's username in the original chatrooms is "Xir0", his username is "Xiro" in the messytacos chatrooms.